Brego of the North
Early Life Brego grew up in a little village some miles east of Dale. His mother, Wilde, raised him as a poor peasant of the realm, although being subjects of Dale, there was no tyranny and the land was plentiful and peaceful. They lived in a humble home on the outskirts of their village and their home was full of the things that one needs to survive, cleaning supplies, leather, clothes, and cured meats when they could get them. Wilde was a Leather worker, apprenticed to the local smith. She was a beautiful young woman, who, being of good quality of character and in a safe place, caught Lord Bard's eye as he traveled the land in search of a place for his secret heir to live. Brego lived, played, and worked like every other Daling, but at night, when most everyone else had gone to sleep, Wilde would keep him up, telling him the tales of his people, of the heroics of his Father and Grandfather, and of their plight with the east. Brego was inspired by these tales, and subsequently pretended with his friends to slay dragons and orcs with the little bows they made. As Brego grew older, his mother began training him instead of telling him stories. Every morning and every night, she would have him run around the entire village, twice. She also had him do it once at night, along with training in light swords she had bought him with the money Bard left her. He grew to be tall, handsome, agile and strong, and skilled with most weapons that men use. Exile When Brego was about 14, Word spread through the land that Lord Bard had been murdered (Brier being dead some time ago through old age) and that Dale had no ruler to defend them from the easterling hordes on their doorstep. Brego wanted to go immediately and reveal himself and become King, but Wilde warned him that Bard said this might happen, and that Brego must stay safe, away from politics until Dale's enemies were defeated. That night, Wilde called Brego to her. Saying, "Brego, my son, hope of Dale, if you do not leave these lands, the easterlings will kill you, and Dale shall forever pass into memory, until the Mountain King fights off the dark. I have a letter and advice that your father left to you, and a gift, then you must leave this place." Then Wilde gave Brego a closed letter with the King's seal on it, and she took out a bow from her trunk, which previously Brego had not been allowed to look. The bow was easily as tall as Brego, fashioned of a fine Pine wood with an almost golden hue, it was ornately carved through the middle and gleamed with innate fire through the fibers. Brego took the letter and broke the seal, it read: "Dear son, I know I have not been the father you probably have wanted all your life, but I trust the good nature of my people to keep you safe. If you are reading this, it means I am probably dead, and you are the last hope of our people. Whatever happens, you must not try to claim the throne, yet. I have left a few things for you to help in your long labour, but the bow can only do so much. It was the bow that your great-great-great-great Grandfather used to slay the Dragon Smaug and reclaim our homeland. But enough story telling, you are in danger, you most leave the land of Dale before it falls. the Captains will try, but they will fail. Go north, find the dunedain, help them in their struggles against the dark. From them you should learn to be a great warrior. While you journey, try to visit every free people and aid them in their fight, they may give you powerful gifts you can use to rescue Dale. After you have laboured long and are the hardiest of all the northmen, you must go on a quest to find and kill all of Dale's enemies. Starting with whoever killed me. I have also left some Mail here for your fight, keep it safe, it was made under the mountain for when I was a boy. -I loved you, Brego, now run, the Dark has come." The Woodland Realm At this, Brego left with a few packs slung over the family Horse, and rode west to Mirkwood, where he found refuge with King Thranduil, long time friend of his father, he stayed for 4 years, under the watch of one of Mirkwood's captains, Mithrellas. He joined Mithrellas's scouting party, and learned to be as swift as an elf and hear like a hawk, and he learned to shoot his bow masterfully, however, his style changed somewhat from the elves because his was a longbow, and theirs were small shortbows quick to draw, his style was more of that of a sniper, finding a good point and raining down his powerful darts on the foes of the woodland realm. But after some time, he felt somewhat unwelcome, and journeyed west once more. He had not journeyed too far and was sitting in one of the few Beorning inns they had built to keep travelers happy one evening, and couldn't help but overhear some of the Bear-Men's loud talk. They were talking about this and that, when the conversation got around to happenings in the land, this piqued Brego's interest, and listening closer, he overheard that a Legend had but recently passed through the land. A monster hunter of untold skill and profit, who killed some warg packs single-handedly as he journeyed through the Vale, they talked of his mansion in the Enchanted Golden Wood, and the clue to find him and enlist his service should he deem one's cause worthy. Hearing this, Our young lad turned south as soon as the cock crowed, his Scout armor '''that the elves gave him allowed him to run swift as an elf, and reaches the Wood in only a week or two. Passing under the eaves, he, using his knowledge of elves gleaned from the woodland realm, called out, "I come in peace! Show yourselves!" and presently a small whisper is heard in the treetops, "welcome, Elestor, we have heard of your plight from our kin and have been expecting you". Brego told them of his errand to find the great monster hunter's manor, and they told him they could guarantee safe passage through the Woods, but they could not help him find the manor. This seemed reasonable to the young man, and gratefully excepted their help. After a day or two of searching by the river at the heart of their realm, he found the great house. He poked about a bit, and soon found the secret entrance to the flet with the line. He realized it was a riddle, and wrote it down in the journal his mother had given him all those long years ago. With a new found purpose, Brego swiftly left the woods and consulted the map he had taken with him from the woodland realm and discovered that to go any farther, he must cross the misty mountains, and through them were few passes. Only Caradhras, the High pass, and the gap of Rohan were shown on the map, and feeling some strange urgence, he made for the pass of Caradhras north of Lothlorien. Bringing timber for fire, he journeyed through the foothills, and soon the towers of mist loomed before him, tall and magnificient, but not without a degree of menace, these were lands controlled by Gundabad, a mighty orc clan who harried all movement in the north and harassed the free peoples in their High chieftain's name. As he climbed the first mountain, a chorus of Howls suddenly sprang up from the valley below, and Brego saw that his climb was in the nick of time, for evil was afoot in the lowlands. The climb through the mountains went without incident, and the mountains were only a few miles across, so Brego soon passed into Eriador. His Map told him of a place called "The Angle" where rumor had it that the last remnant of the Dunedain remained, Brego made for that vale between the rivers. A week into his trek, he forded the river in the south of the land he sought, but no evidence of any human civilization was there to be found. Determined, the traveler headed farther north, into the heart of the land. The lands about were hilly, and new wonders sprang up as he crested each hill. An ancient tower, long abandoned, a beautiful waterfall as the streams sped south, and crags and boulders. As he crested a particularly craggy and menacing hill, before him was laid out a most unexpected sight. a beautiful valley, with few streams running through, and there, there were the Dunedain, a village of at least a hundred strong clustered around the largest of the streams with an oak palisade to keep roving orcs out. As he walked down the hill, with his green cloak about him, the watch-rangers did not see him until he was only a hundred yards or so away from the front gate. As he drew near, they cried, "Ho there! who is cunning enough to find our secret hiding place, speak swiftly, for no man wanders in these lands without good or evil reason". Brego replied, " I come from the North-lands to the east, Dale, and through mirkwood I have traveled, I am in exile from my people as the easterling hordes will soon, if not already have overrun my lands, I ask that I may stay and live as one of you, for I have heard whisper of your great feats of battle, and it is my destiny to be a great warrior and help my people in their hour of need." At this the rangers consented to let him into the village, but they would not fully trust him until he had seen their leader and proven himself to them. Their leader's name was Arador, a distant relation of Isildur's, but still of the royal line. So Brego began to live as a Dunadan, and after the period of mistrust, the people accepted him as one of their own, and taught him such skills as farming the various crops that the Dunedain grew to survive, such as wheat, potatoes, and carrots. As well as how to fashion small armor from the leather from cows. Over his time among them, he also learned the finer art of the sword and the spear, both weapons used chiefly by the Dunedain when the need arose to defend themselves from soldier orcs. Brego grew to be very proficient with the sword and respectable with the spear. He was allowed to live in a Lodge that had but recently been owned by one of the in service rangers, Strider was his name they said, who had disappeared some months ago and had not returned, they seemed grieved at this news, and Brego wondered who this man could be. The lodge was squat and homely, with basement with tables and storage for his gear and trophies of the hunt. He tilled the small field behind his house with the vegetables they gave him and went out hunting once a month, commonly bringing in a deer or maybe 2 for the village. Over time the Rangers, the closest thing the Dunedain had to a military, would go out and hunt parties of orcs they heard about and Brego began to join them to hone his skills in archery and swordsmanship. As the rangers ambushed the troop, Brego would rain arrows upon them from the top of a tree he climbed and could hardly be seen to orcs, only as a shadow with a large, almost '''Flaming Bow, Brego realized this too, in the heat of battle, the carved core of his ancestor's longbow would glow an orange like flame, and he saw his arrows go speeding away in a trail of smoke, lighting a few of the orcs aflame as they fled in terror. Life was a peacefull time in Brego's life as he trained and worked hard to hone his fighting skills, but at the back of his mind he had the clue to finding the monster hunter, and with the gathering Dark, Brego decided the time was soon to find and summon the Hunter to the aid of his old country one last time. Finally after about a year among the dunedain, Brego turned to figuring out the riddle. The riddle made mention of Dead lands where heroes of old did bold, so Brego concluded with the help of some of the village elders, that it was the barrow downs that the riddle spoke of. Taking leave of his new friends and allies, He brought some of his Elf clothes and headed west, soon passing into the lonelands. The lonelands were a huge desolate land between the heart of old arnor and the misty mountains, there no man lived, and few even in the Kindlier parts of Eriador of the time, as such, Trolls roamed the forests surrounding the road, and warg packs could constantly be heard in the distance. Quite frankly it was a miracle our hero escaped detection whatsoever. He escaped the trolls rather easily, as they made large amounts of noise and he was swift, lithe, well cloaked and quiet. After about a week of travel, he came to the town of Bree and the inn of the Prancing Pony. As he took off his cloak, the bartender, Barliman, offered him an ale, which he gladly excepted as well as ordering a hearty stew to keep the cold out of him. Taking a seat in a far corner, out of learned habit by the rangers, he was able to watch the proceedings unseen and unnoticed by all but a few wary Dwarves and the occasional inquisitive hobbit. The Talk in the inn was like talk in any other inn, except it was less troubled than other inns, for the gathering darkness had not reached so far west with the rangers on the watch. Men talked of farming, and of "doings away south" that they had heard from people coming up the greenway. Hobbits talked chiefly of their smoking, and occasionally an old Hobbit song would spring up and the Inn would be united in the rousing, if not beautiful, singing. Dwarves kept to themselves, seated at lower tables made for the hobbits, and kept their swords near and ale tankards nearer. At length, a rather large party of men came in, more than half a dozen at least, and took the largest table for themselves, demanding the best Ale and choicest flanks of meat. Butterbur soon became flustered and needed volunteers from people to help cater to them. At length the men grew rash and did not keep quiet about such things as their doings in the world. He gathered that they were from a land away south called "dunland" where the people harbor a great grudge against the "strawheads" as he managed to glean from their insults and name calling of the people. He also learned that the strawheads were allies of Gondor, the famous stronghold of good will to the far south of middle-earth. A few of the men were taller, and fair haired instead of black, these were smarter, and less roudy, but still not near careful enough, they eventually stated that they were "Akaash" from the mountains around Dunland, and that they had plundered moria and their chief had Slain Dale's king. Brego was astounded, his father really had been killed by barbarians from the south, over his Ring no less! As the night wore on, Brego discovered there was another ranger sitting in a corner across from him, he must've snuck in without men noticing because even Brego didn't see him. Brego went over to him and sat down, introducing himself as a fellow ranger but not dunedain. "I've heard of you Brego, your story is much like mine. I too am in exile from my own people, however, I shall not give my name so freely as to share it with you, these are dark times, and I can trust few people I know less well than my brother or better." the stranger said. and Smoked his pipe. "Fair enough, what about these "Dunland-men" We've been watching?" "they are brigands, no more than travelling plunderers to bully the bree folk here, fortunately you and I can watch over them, and the dwarves will help if push comes to shove." "I see, well, good luck in your travels sir, I shall go see what I can find about these brigands from the dwarves." "Why" "that i'll have to keep to myself, we all have secrets." Brego drained his mug of Ale and got out of the booth silently, but the stranger took his arm, "The name is strider lad. May your bow sing in the eastlands one day, and we ride as brothers in bow and blade". Strider released Brego's arm, and as he stalked over to the dwarves, Brego was unsettled, for he remembered that name. from the Dwarves Brego learned all he needed to know, the Dwarves could be counted as friends of the Dunlendings as he was informed they were called. The oldest dwarf, apparently the leader, was Named Nori, and seemed to be held in high respect and the younger dwarves took care of him whenever they could. Brego learned where the Akaashi capital was and their numbers and technology, they seemed to be little more than barbarians with axes, Brego decided he could handle them. He also asked the dwarves about their business here and what the wild was like farther south. The dwarves could say nothing of affairs in the south, but they had come west over the Great East Road to a meeting of their Kin in the Blue Mountains, King Dain had apparently called for troops from all their clans to come to Erebor to help defend it. After the long night's affairs, Brego turned in to his bed in the northeast corner of he upper floor of the inn. In the morning Brego set out again, with a lot on his mind, last night had shaken him and he still had the Beast hunter to find and recruit to his cause. Heading out of Bree the country around was wild, but not unsafe and kindlier feeling than the lonelands, here there were pleasant streams and meadows, and one could even spot a hamlet or two along the road. Brego realized what the Rangers had been fighting for: A pocket of civilization, happy, innocent, and only a few days ride from foes more terrible to think about than to hear about. Taking his leave of the road after 2 days striding, Brego saw the Barrow downs ahead of him shrouded in mist and menace, it occurred to Brego that maybe the stories were true, the Hills certainly looked haunted. Coming from the north, Brego turned immediately south east, away from the deepest part of the land and the forest. On the second day, he began to see hidden hides made out of leaves and the rare arrow poking out of a bush, Brego was getting close... The 3rd night came in, and as he camped between two hills, Brego suddenly felt chill, despite his good fire and warm stew that he had consumed earlier. A mist came in, and Brego drew his bow, praying to the Ainur that its power would light his arrows just this once. A quarter of an hour passed, and then 2 figures could be seen striding down the hill with naked blades and green-black cloaks and armor. Brego wasted no time in negotiations, they were obviously wraiths come to claim him for their realm. He sent one arrow, 2 arrows, 3 arrows speeding off at them, the first missed, but Brego saw that it was aflame. The second arrow took the left wight in the side, it fell shrieking as the fire consumed it. The other wight was more powerful, it threw up a shield of dark energy, snuffing the arrow's fire and bouncing harmlessly off of it. The wight kept advancing, and began hissing in a language that could only mean one thing, Magic. Brego backed away from the wight, but was soon enveloped in a dark cloud, ''this is the end, ''Brego thought, ''This is how I die, alone in the dark wilds, too young for greatness or kingship. ''The wight closed in, drawing a second, smaller blade from beneath it's green hued mail coat. When all of sudden, a yell was heard and a figure, wreathed in flame, leapt from behind Brego and hurled a giant pike into its dark face. A terrible shrieked was heard, and the darkness passed, as the man turned to Brego, he saw that the stranger was hooded and cloaked like that of a ranger, but had more weapons on him than Brego had ever seen, the pike in his hand, a huge sword lay across his side, a crossbow over his back, two knives on each bracer, and a bow over his shoulder, quivers of bolts and arrows adorned his sides. He looked a deadly, if not comically overburdened opponent. Brego decided not to comment on his wide range of death dealing implements. "I assume you've come looking for me boy?" "Aye, you are Kinith the beast hunter of Dale correct?" "I was, how came you by that name?" "Becuase I am Brego, Bard's son, I've come to ask your help in taking back Dale, Bard is dead, murdered by Dunlending extremists". At that, the man offered his hand, and helped him to his feet. He then turned, and without a word, beckoned Brego to follow him to a house that could be seen now that Dawn had arrived, it was dark and forbidding, but forbidding to evil, Brego appreciated the utilitarian design and simple craftsmanship of it. As they approached the house, Brego could see many a warg-skin and many discarded pieces of armor lying about the house, and he could see windows ideally suited to shooting a bow out of. The front door was simple, and was solid oak, not be taken lightly. They went through to the "living room", with the fireplace burning merrily to keep out the fog and chill. There was a man cloaked in black sitting by the fire, he rose as they came in, greeting them in a northerly accent, "Greetings Kinith, and you must be the young Brego, wanderer in the wild". Brego didn't know exactly what to say, so he kept silent. Kinith told the Brego the man's name, Madara, and said that he was a rogue wanderer trying to enlist Kinith's help against men who would kill him if they saw him. The 3 discussed what each of them wanted from Kinith, and left it up to him which path to follow, but when Kinith began leaning towards Brego's side out of loyalty for his old friend, Madara stood, and drew a sword from within the folds of his cloak. "Enough of this, you will help me Kinith, or I shall kill both of you here and now". At this Kinith became grim, turning to Brego, he said, "You must forgive me, I separated myself from Dale so I would not get attached to people, and Madara uses an excellent bargaining chip, I shall have to side with Madara, farewell Brego son of Bard". Kinith then ushered Brego out of the door into the wilds, warning him against travelling in the downs at night, for the wights come out in force after the sun goes down. As Brego walked away from the house, he felt a great sadness, for his job would be much harder without such an experienced fighter helping him. He left the downs and went towards Bree again, and the Pony. At the inn Brego stayed a week, recovering his strength and pondering what he should do next, he decided it was best to gather information on his enemies' whereabouts and movements. He spoke to the few rangers that passed through the in, and saw the strange Strider was still there, smoking almost invisible in one of the corner booths. Most of his information he got from travelling Dwarves, who said that evil was stirring again in the mountains, and soon the passes shall be blocked off completely, a few even said they had heard howling on their way to Bree, but none were attacked. Brego decided he should venture south to spy upon the Akaash people and to study their weaknesses. After the 2 week's treck and the hike up into the mountains, Brego set up a camp in a very small cave with a good overlook of the Akaashi village. He spent a week there studying them, they seemed a simple people, but not so barbaric as their cousins. They made iron weapons, and regularly had dealings with the mountain orcs over the treasure they found in old Dwarven forts and cities in the lands about. They did regularly sing of their long forgotten home in the valley below, and often took up arms and went looking for a path through the woods to get there so they could raid, but to no avail. Turning back north, Brego returned to his life as a Ranger, but regularly sat on the village council about the world at large, and he was promoted to Captain of the small group of rangers that the village had. This would come in very usefull in the months to come, althouh he didn't know it yet. He stayed long enough for one more harvest of his small crop, and, cooking and preserving the vegetables in every way he knew how, he departed once more to learn of the movements of evil. At first he went East, crossing the misty mountains through a pass that only the Rangers knew about, and used to launch raids on the roving orcs east of the great wall that was the mountains. In the vale of anduin nothing more could be said other than the beornings kept their lands safe, but the wolf packs and orcs roamed freely everywhere else, and Brego noticed a road being made almost between the warg packs and the Evil forces now garrisoning Dol Guldur. Crossing back over the mountains, and heading south, Brego came to the lands of Rohan, where he saught for the Horse-Lord's capital to present himself and find out what could be known in the southerly lands. He entered the capital without incident as trouble had not yet come to Rohan and its people were trusting and trustworthy. Travelling between the giant houses, He met with King Eomer, after waiting for 2 hours for the esteemed king to finish his business. Of late there was no news, and little was to be said on any orcs or Dunlendings. Therefore our Hero turned at last back to the north for there was little he could do. However with the gathering darkness, and more and more reports of Orcish movements coming in to the village each day, Brego again turned to training with the bow, blade and spear to hone his fighting skills. Seldom was there a day when a young Dunedan couldn't hear the regular ''Thunk Thunk Thunk ''of arrows hitting the target in swift succession. The lands about the angle were eerily quiet and all the movements were down south or up in the mountains, and the village elders didn't quite know what to do.